tntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Trainer Anna Winston
.png |caption = on the Outpost of the Overlord. }} Outpost of the Overlord gives instruction on sizing up enemies. NPC Dialog You say, "Hail, Trainer Anna Winston." says, "You seem to have potential, adventurer. I think you shall make a great champion of the Overlord some day. As you begin your training here at the Outpost, it is important that you learn how to gauge the capabilities of your adversary." You say to , "How do I judge my opponent?" says, "You must learn to use both your eyes and your instincts as you consider friends and foes in Norrath. There are two excellent tools you should use to judge their capabilities: what you can tell from their name and what you can learn by targeting them." You say to , "What does the creature's name tell me?" says, "If something has a red border around its name, that target is aggressive toward you and will attack if you get too close to it. You should be especially careful of creatures that roam around, because if they notice you they won't hesitate to strike." You say to , "How do I target an opponent?" says, "All you need to do is move your mouse pointer over what you want to target and click. You will see the name of your opponent in the Target window in the upper left corner of the screen, and a large arrow will appear above its head. If arrows also appear above the heads of nearby creatures, it means all of them are linked together and will attack as one." You say to , "Why are separate creatures sometimes linked?" says, "Sometimes multiple creatures will work together to form a single encounter. These opponents will act as a team, and usually won't stop fighting until all of them are defeated." You say to , "What does the Target window tell me?" says, "The Target window tells you several important facts, which collectively form what is referred to as the "con" (overall challenge) of the opponent. It shows you the numerical level of the creature you have targeted, a color to indicate its relative level range, up or down arrows to indicate toughness, and indicators that tell you if the encounter is normal, heroic, or epic." You say to , "What does the level indicate?" says, "As you adventure through Norrath, you will gain experience and increase your level. The opponents you will face in combat have levels as well. To be victorious, you will usually want to face foes that are close to your level." You say to , "How does my opponent's level affect my rewards for victory?" says, "You gain more experience for defeating higher-level opponents, but they will be tougher to beat. Conversely, if you defeat foes much lower than your level, they will not be nearly as rewarding." You say to , "What does the color of my opponent's name tell me?" says, "The color of the opponent's name indicates how challenging the encounter is. It is very useful as a quick indicator of whether or not you should try fighting a target. The more danger its color indicates, the greater the threat it represents." You say to , "What are the colors?" says, "Grey names mean the fight is below your abilities and will give no experience or reward. Green names mean the opponent is very easy. Blue names mean an easy fight. White names indicate the opponent is even with your abilities. Yellow names mean the fight will be challenging. Orange names indicate a difficult encounter. Red names mean the battle could be deadly." You say to , "Will grey targets ever attack me?" says, "Targets with grey names will not attack you, even if they would be aggressive to someone closer to their level. In other words, you won't be attacked by anything that won't give you some reward for defeating it." You say to , "What do down arrows tell me?" says, "No arrow by the target's name indicates an average opponent for a lone adventurer. A single down arrow means it is a below average opponent. Two down arrows tell you it's a weak opponent, and three down arrows mean it is very weak. Be careful though, because if multiple weak opponents are working together they can still represent quite a challenge." You say to , "What do up arrows mean?" says, "Up arrows indicate increased difficulty. A single up arrow means an above average opponent. Two up arrows show a strong opponent, while three up arrows means a very tough fight. If you look at the sparring partners next to us, you will see that they have different arrow indicators. Feel free to practice fighting them to feel what effect the arrows have." You say to , "So how do I know whether I can face a challenge alone?" says, "As a general rule of thumb, if you see an enemy with one up arrow, it's a good idea to team up with another player to take it on. If you see an enemy with two up arrows, add two members to your group. If you see an opponent with three up arrows, add three members to your group. A lone adventurer will likely want to face targets with no arrows or down arrows." You say to , "What is the difference between normal, heroic, and epic?" says, "A normal opponent has no indicator and is intended to be fought by a solo adventurer or small group. A heroic encounter is intended for a larger group of up to six adventurers. An epic opponent should only be attempted by a raid force of multiple groups working together." You say to , "So how do all these elements work together to show an opponent's difficulty?" says, "All the elements I've explained will affect the outcome of a battle and whether or not you will need allies to win. Pay close attention to the lessons I have taught you. Learn well and you will indeed become the great champion I know you can be!" You say to , "Thank you, instructor." Category:NPC Category:Trainer Category:Outpost of the Overlord Category:Outpost of the Overlord (NPC)